


Soft skin

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [15]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>It's a little weird request.. but would you please write about something you love to do, but like in benxmike world? I mean like, if ben or mike would do this thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft skin

**Author's Note:**

> i really like bubble bath ok ? :3

 “I never knew this house could smell so wonderful.” Mike commented as he came into the bathroom, undressing himself on the way to the washer, throwing the clothes into the laundry basket.

“We never tried this one out.” Ben said from where he was lying in the purple bathwater, floating between the bubbles.

“What is it?”

“Ultraviolet I think, the wrapper is in the trashcan…”

“Oh that one.” Mike went to the bathtub and poked Ben in the stomach.

“Make room.” He said and got a handful of bubbles thrown at him for his effort.

Ben sat up and made place behind his back so Mike could slide into the warm water behind him and then leaned back, back to chest.

“It really is quite nice.” Mike played with the bubbles, in-between purple color flex. Smiling, he rubbed some onto Ben's chest who hummed softly.

They stayed that way for a long time, just soaking into the smells and oils in the bathtub and each others presence until their skin was nothing but shriveled and white and their eyelids heavy.

“We have to restock soon.” Came Ben's voice, drifting through the fog of sleepiness and content.

“On which, love?”

“All of them.” Ben snuggled back into his chest, the first real movement after they had settled around 45 minutes ago.

“Later, okay?”

 “Mhhh.”

* * *

 

Lying in bed afterwards Ben was back on top of Mike, just splaying himself out over the naked body of his boyfriend.

“My skin feels so smooth.” Mike murmured and brushed a hand over Ben's back. “Yours too.”

“I know.” Ben yawed and leaned his head back on Mike's chest. “I added some bath melts.”

“Genius!” Mike exclaimed and laughed softly.

“Shut up. You love it.”

“I do and you too.”

“Such dork.” Ben laughed too and cuddled back into the warm skin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
